Apex Centre computers
London's Apex Centre computers can be accessed during the missions M15: Securing the Convention Centre, M16: Stopping Marchenko, and M17: Protecting the Future. Central Security Office (CSO) CSO Front Desk This computer is unlocked. FW: Tonight From: Liam Slater To: Tarvos - Apex Good work, boys. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Nathaniel Brown To: Liam Slater Subject: Tonight Chief, I want to thank you and your staff for the excellent performance I’ve seen over the past few weeks, and in particular, for the performance over the last twenty four hours. Threats should never be taken lightly, and your team has dealt with the one aimed at our event with crackerjack efficiency. Good work, sir. I expect to see more that same efficiency tonight. I cannot stress the importance of my meeting this evening, if anything should happen, the lives of millions of people would be affected. Keep up the good work, and please share this with your team. Thank you, Nathaniel Brown CEO of the Santeau Group INTERPOL: Agent Adam Jensen From: Nathaniel Brown To: Tarvos - Apex As per our discussion, I am sending down an Interpol Agent named Adam Jensen. I want you to extend your full cooperation. Use his expertise in coordinating security. Thank you, Nathaniel Brown CEO of the Santeau Group Liam Slater's Computer This computer is in Slater's office and is unlocked. Lester needs security override From: Don McGowan To: Liam Slater Slater, Lester Dobbs is going to be installing new anti-virus software on our network. He’ll need the security override code if you wouldn’t mind giving it to him? Told him to keep an eye out for a message from you, mind taking care of this straight away? Thanks, Don McGowan Site Administrator Apex Centre RE: Code request? From: Lester Dobbs To: Liam Slater Thanks Chief, appreciate it. LD REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Liam Slater To: Lester Dobbs Subject: Code request? Lester, McGowan tells me you’re installing fresh anti-virus and need our security override code. System is green right now and should stay that way (she’s stable), but if you do fuck with something while you’re patching in the new software it’ll let you know you pissed it off quick. If things go red, enter 5359. That'll disengage lockdown and you’ll have access to the system again. Liam Slater Chief Tarvos Security Services Apex Ctr. Network glitch, no panic From: Lester Dobbs To: Lester Dobbs Allo Chief, You may have noticed a slight glitch in the security system. Looks this was triggered as part of our weekly bug killing expedition, but I will investigate to be sure. The system should be back online in a few minutes. Cheers, LD CSO control computer This computer is located in the room southwest of Slater's office, and has a security rating of 1. Buliding sweep From: Liam Slater To: Tarvos - Apex Attention, The preliminary sweep of the building is complete and no explosives have been found. This does not mean we relax gentlemen. Keep your eyes and ears open and scrutinize everyone - we are responsible for the safety of our guests. Lives come first, feelings come second. If someone looks suspicious, take them aside and check credentials. If they complain, tell them to take it up with me. Everyone gets home safe tonight Liam Slater Chief Tarvos Security Services Apex Ctr. RE: Food Swap From: Liam Slater To: Shawn York Good man, thanks Shawn. Do me a favor? Have a few bottles of the bubbly taken up to the VIP room. Gavin Taylor has the door code, he'll let you in. Liam Slater Chief Tarvos Security Services Apex Ctr. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------- From: Shawn York To: Liam Slater Subject: RE: Food Swap Hey Chief, no worries better safe than sorry right? I've binned all the food (fucking McGowan probably felt like someone walked over his grave) and put in a fresh order with the caterers. Timing might be tight but we should do. My guys tell me the champagne's just arrived (crates of it!) so even if there’s nothing for them to eat, they can all get shit faced. Cheers! Shawn York Food & Beverage Director Apex Ctr REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------- From: Liam Slater To: Shawn York Subject: Food Swap Shawn, Mr. Brown is asking that all the food and drink for the Safe Harbour event be replaced. Don't worry about Scrooge McGowan I'll handle him. "The safely of the guests comes before dollars are cents". That's what Brown said. Liam Slater Chief Tarvos Security Services Apex Ctr. Catering Area Hallway Computer used by Shadow Operatives This computer is in a room, near the catering area, utilized by the Shadow Operatives as a hub. The computer name is "Guest User" and is unlocked. RE: Preparations underway From: OldBlueEye To: Roland Galla Excellent work, Roland. ETA twelve hours. Be ready. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Roland Galla To: OldBlueEye Subject: Preparations underway Viktor, Arrived undetected. Delivery from Dvali on site as expected. Delivery of champagne on site as expected. Set up remote command terminal in storage. Advance team infiltrated Tarvos Security forces. Slava infiltrated network. Secuirity and defense systems ours. We have taken control of the Apex. Awaiting your arrival. Please advise ETA. Roland Party favors are set From: Ice-Picker To: Roland Galla Roland, I've set Thermite charges in the stairwells. Nothing structural – don’t need to bring this place down on us – but just enough to wake up anyone trying to access the party from the lower floors. Slava says he has control of the elevators, so we shouldn't have any problems with unwanted guests. Getting to work on site B. Now that’s going to be a show! Enjoy the party lcePicker Meeting rooms Computer in meeting room C107 This computer is located in the meeting rooms area and has a security rating of 4. The computer name is "Guest user." Meeting Room 107 From: Don McGowan To: MR-C107 Miss Sorenson. We have set asside this room as per your request. If you have any questions or concerns, please don‘t hesitate to contact me directly. Thanks, Don McGowan Site Administrator Apex Centre Missing Laptop Computers From: Don McGowan To: Apex Centre - ALL; MR-C107 There are many guests here this evening, including several member from the United Nations. One of the UK Ambassador's aids has reported a missing computer. If anyone finds it, please contact me directly. Don McGowan Site Administrator Apex Centre RE: Network Slowdown From: Apex Centre - IT To: Apex Centre - ALL Just an update for everyone, We are aware of the problem and are looking into it now. The network should be a normal speed in a few minutes. Thanks Les Bender Junior IT Technician Apex Centre - IT Computer in meeting room C103 This computer is located in the meeting rooms area and has a security rating of 5. The computer name is "Guest user." Video Network Connection From: Apex Centre - IT To: MR-C103 Not all meeting rooms have network access at the moment. The signal on the screens may be sporatic. We're looking into the problem. Thank you for your patience Les Bender Junior IT Technicial Apex Centre RE: Cleaning Service From: Don McGowan To: MR-C103 Good evening, We will have someone come by as soon as possible, but please understand that with the party we are a little short staffed. Thanks for your patience, Don McGowan Site Administrator Apex Centre REFERENCED MAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: MR-C103 To: Don McGowan Subject: Cleaning Service Mr. McGowan, There are several groups of us here in room C103 and things are getting a little messy. I can see that most of the other rooms are locked. If we're stuck with what we have, can you at least send someone to clean up? Thanks Julie Langford Aide to Susan Longhord UK Ambassador to the United Nations Network is back... From: Apex Centre - IT To: Apex Centre - ALL To All, Thank you again for your patience. The network is back up and running at full speed. Enjoy, Les Bender Junior IT Technicial Apex Centre Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers